


Superstar

by hipsbrokenhearts



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Eric is a hockey coaching grad student, Jack Eichel/Taylor Hall, Jack is a college freshman, Jeff is a barista dance major, M/M, Taylor Hall is a former NHL star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsbrokenhearts/pseuds/hipsbrokenhearts
Summary: Jack Eichel is hopelessly in love with Taylor Hall, and Jeff desperately wants him to do something about it. So, one day when Jeff and Jack are bickering over it at the coffee shop, Jeff decides to ask a gorgeous but random customer to convince Jack to ask out Taylor.Jeff thought that'd be the end of it, but then the stunning stranger keeps coming back, hooked on Jack and Taylor's love story but maybe also the cute barista giving him the updates.
Relationships: Jeff Skinner/Eric Staal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> Happy snowy Valentine’s Day!   
> Here’s a little something I wrote to break me out of some writer’s block and to celebrate one of the best holidays there is. Happy reading my lovely readers! 
> 
> (Also, everyone is five years younger in this fic, but it’s still 2021, just a fictional non-pandemic 2021. Eric is *hand waving* in his late twenties but everyone else is just five years younger.)

“When are you going to make a move?” Jeff asked over his shoulder, as he slid an americano across the counter to what seemed like a sleep deprived first year. They were only a few weeks into the spring semester, so their sleep deprivation was a little worrisome, but he tried not to worry about it. Maybe they’d just been up all night watching Bridgerton, Jeff didn’t know.

“Shut up!” Jack said, glaring at him. He took a half step closer to Jeff, there wasn’t much room back behind the counter, before urgently half screaming half whispering, “He could hear you!”

Jeff made a dramatic show of glancing behind Jack toward the back room, and looking across the counter and toward the front door. No one was there, especially not _him_ , most likely since it was between class breaks and toward the latter half of the afternoon. Oh, and the fact that he wasn’t scheduled to work right now. Confident that they were basically alone, besides the few customers studying with their headphones on, Jeff waved his hand out toward the shop in a gesture that basically said ‘we’re alone dumbass’. 

Jack huffed in response. 

The more Jeff thought about it, the more he realized that it was actually the perfect time to have this conversation. So, he turned toward Jack with a smirk hinting at the corner of his lips. 

“Oh, so you’re admitting that you have a crush on Hallsy now?”

“Jeff, seriously?” Jack set the ice water he was sipping on down. “Shh!!” 

Jeff rolled his eyes at Jack’s dramatics but he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“He’s not even working right now,” Jeff informed him, though he knew that Jack already knew that. Jeff knew Jack always checked the schedule the second it was released to see if he had any shifts with Taylor. Today was not one of those days. 

While wiping down the counter Jeff said, “He’s into you, you should just say something.”

Jack looked at Jeff like he had recently acquired a third eye, but then quickly turned to the defensive. 

“Why doesn't he say something?” Jack asked. 

Jeff valiantly suppressed another eye roll. “Because he doesn’t want to seem like a creep preying on a freshman, dude.” The ‘duh’ was left unsaid but was not unheard by Jack, Jeff knew, as he’d said his last statement like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“What if we break up?” Jack mumbled down at his water. “It will make work so awkward.”

“Oh yes,” Jeff said, eagerly nodding his head. “Because it isn’t awkward already with the obvious pinning you both have going on.”

“Dudeeeee!” Jack whined. “You are supposed to be on my side.”

“I am on your side, Eichs, which is why I’m telling you to make a move. Jesus.”

The bell above the door rang then, signaling a new customer. 

“Dude, this is perfect,” Jeff tilted his head toward the door and their new customer. “Here is an unbiased bystander. It’s just what we need! They have no stakes in this case whatsoever. They have nothing to lose or gain by you asking Taylor out. Let’s ask them what they think, and if they think you should make a move, you should make a move.”

“Skinny!” Jack’s eyes grew wide as he pleaded with him. “No, don’t! Seriously I’ll—”

Jeff waved his words away and said, “You’ll thank me later, seriously.”

Jeff turned toward the counter, and with the steady stream of Jack’s ‘no no no no no’ in the background, Jeff plastered on a friendly smile to get to the bottom of this whole thing. 

“So,” Jeff started before stopping dead in his tracks. In front of him was the most gorgeous guy he’d ever seen. He had long sun kissed dirty blonde hair stuffed underneath a gray beanie and the most captivating brown eyes Jeff had ever had the pleasure of getting lost in. He was built too, Jeff could see even under all the layers the guy was wearing. He looked like something out of one of Jeff’s fantasies. 

He watched as the hottie’s brow wrinkled in confusion, and Jeff realized he was just staring at him. With a stern warning to himself to play it cool, Jeff cleared his throat and began. Just because he was stunning didn’t mean he was stupid. He could definitely help with the Hall situation. 

“So, we’re having a little bit of a situation and really need an outsider's perspective,” Jeff told the attractive stranger before him. “If you help out, we’ll give you your drink for free today,” Jeff shrugged. He felt as a general rule that people were more likely to help out if they were getting something out of it. 

“We can't do that,” Jeff heard Jack say to the left of him, but Jeff ignored him. 

“We can,” Jeff assured blondie. 

“Uhh, sure?” Stunning Stranger said.

“Awesome!” Jeff said. He was genuinely excited about finding someone to support his cause, but, more importantly, he was excited about the fact that he’d have a reason to talk to him longer. 

“What would you like? Eichs can make it while I give you the low down.”

“A flat white, please.” 

Jeff ignored the daggers directed at him and wrote down the order. 

“Sweet,” Jeff said, handing the cup to Jack.

“So, Eichs here,” Jeff pointed at Jack. “Has a crush on one of our coworkers. And, after working one too many shifts with the pair of them and being the ultimate third wheel —while I’m at work no less— I can attest to the fact that our other coworker definitely has a crush on Eichs here as well. Basically, we just want to know if he should ask him out?”

The cutie’s eyes bounced from Jeff to Jack and back again. “Umm yeah?” He answered hesitantly before continuing in a more confident voice, “I mean, why not if the feeling is mutual. I don't think it would hurt to ask.”

“Exactly!” Jeff said, pumping a fist in the air. Jeff was always right, but it didn’t hurt to have hottie here confirm what he already knew.

“No!” Jack protested. “You didn’t even mention the problem!”

Jeff let his eyes roll up to the ceiling. “There isn't a _problem_.” 

“What?” Jeff’s new favorite customer asked. “Do you guys have a no dating policy for coworkers or something?”

“No, we don't. There isn't even a problem. You are so dramatic Eichel,” Jeff said to Jack’s back. 

“Eichs is just nervous because he’s a freshman and our coworker is a junior,” Jeff explained. “Like that's a problem or something.”

“There’s an age difference!” Jack continued to protest. 

“It’s not like he’s your professor, dude. Chill.”

“It’s only like a two year age difference?” Confused Hottie asked, clearly mystified as to why this would be stopping Jack from simply asking him out. 

“It’s like four years,” Jeff clarified.

“FIVE YEARS!” Jack corrected. 

“Whatever, it’s not like it's twenty.”

“Wait, how is it five years if you're a freshman and junior?” Blondie asked, tugging some of his hair behind his ear. 

“That's the other problem!” Jack said, working himself up into a frenzy. 

Jeff let out an annoyed huff at Jack’s continued dramatics, but couldn’t stop the small smile that was tugging at his lips. He found the whole thing equally annoying, hilarious, and adorable. 

“That’s another part of it,” Jeff explained. “He was kind of an NHL player, but then he got hurt and,” Jeff stopped to shrug, “goes to school here now.”

“Oh!” Gorgeous Guy bursted out laughing. “You're talking about Hallsy. I didn’t know he worked here.”

“You know him?!” Jack squeaked out. 

“He’s part of the team,” He explained and shrugged. “I used to play hockey here but now that I'm a grad student I help out with team development. Do a little coaching I guess,” he finished off sheepishly. 

Jeff made a mental note of the rising blush on the stranger’s face that wasn’t due to the cold snowy weather outside. Jeff liked it a _lot_. 

Jack silently handed Jeff his drink then, and Jeff knew he had to let him go. He’d been talking the dude's ear off when he’d probably come in hoping for a mostly silent exchange. But, before Jeff handed over his drink, Jeff had to ask again.

“So, what do you think? Should Eichs ask him out?”

“Definitely,” Blonde Beauty said. He took a sip of his drink and hummed. “He’s always bitching about being single.” He directed his gaze at Jack, “And you seem like his type.”

“See!” Jeff exclaimed. “I told you!”

Jack blushed, and mumbled to the floor a “I still don’t know.” 

Jeff ignored it, and excitedly told him “If Taylor says yes, you’re next one’s on the house as well.”

“Well,” Heartthrob said with a maybe flirty, definitely friendly smile. “Let’s hope he says yes then.”

He raised his cup to Jack in a weird form of thanks that a lot of the customers did, and wished him good luck.

“Dude!” Jeff said, turning to Jack the second he walked out the door. 

“Did you see that guy? That has got to be the hottest man I've ever seen in my life. Ever. Did you see, Jack? Oh my god his fucking hair alone but that _smile_. UGH!” 

“I,” Jack started but stopped, shaking his head. “I do not have time for this.” 

He walked away toward the back room and Jeff shrugged. They’d talk about it soon enough. 

Jeff started wiping down the counter again when a thought came to him. 

Fuck! What was his name? 

***  
“Has he asked yet?”

Jeff’s head shot up when he heard a voice he recognized all too well. His new favorite customer was back again. 

“No,” Jeff said, trying not to appear too excited to see him. He ran a hand through his curls and pointed down to the tip jar that had been split into two sections. Above it was a note that read ‘Should Eichs ask out his crush?’

“Ahh, I see,” Goldilocks said, shaking some snow out of his hair. 

“Yeah,” Jeff said. “Gonna have to pay today, unfortunately.”

“I don't mind. Any progress with... Eichs?” He said uncertain, like it left a taste in his mouth he wasn’t quite sure about. 

Jeff let a few giggles escape before he explained, “His name’s Jack.”

“But his name tag?” He said, pointing at Jeff’s own name tag. 

“Yeah, Taylor had this great idea that he was going to give us all hockey nicknames because we’re a team too he’d said,” Jeff explained fondly. “And it became official when he wrote them on our name tags. We used them jokingly at first, but now we respond to them like they’re our actual names.” 

“Gotcha. That makes sense.”

“I guess so,” Jeff agreed. “Same thing as last time?”

“Yeah.” 

Jeff wrote out his order on a cup but didn’t hand it to Dahlin just yet. 

“He’s worried that Taylor isn’t interested in guys,” Jeff elaborated. He thought since Hottie knew Taylor he could actually help out with this. “Even though he’s said he was with Eberle.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, nodding. “He’s definitely bi.” 

“Eichs, did you hear that?” Jeff yelled in the direction of the back room. 

A muffled groan answered him, but he wasn’t sure if that was a yes or a no. Jeff put a hand through his curls again as he let his eyes drift back toward his newest obsession. 

“I’ll tell him later. He’s just nervous, obviously.”

“I’m sure he’ll say yes,” he reassured Jeff. 

“Of course he will.” 

“What does he think of the tip jar?” 

Jeff laughed, remembering Taylor’s reaction this morning. “He’s too oblivious to notice. He asked Jack about it this morning and Jack blushed so hard he looked like he was about to burst into flames. It was kind of hilarious.” 

He gave Jeff an easy grin. “I bet.”

“So, what’s your name?” Captivating Customer asked, looking at Jeff’s name tag. “If it isn’t Skinny?” 

“Yours first,” Jeff said, maybe a tad bit too flirty as he held up his cup.

“Oh,” he said, seemingly surprised Jeff didn’t already know it. “Eric.”

_Eric._

Like a prince, Jeff thought, no surprise there. 

“Well _Eric_ , it’s Jeff.”

“How do you get Skinny from that?” Eric asked. 

He shrugged. 

“I guess you'll just have to come back and find out,” Jeff said, leaning over the counter toward Eric.

Eric’s eyes lit up as he stuffed his change on the ‘yes’ side of the tip jar and walked toward the pick up area bar. 

***

Jeff noticed when Eric walked in this time. Honestly, he was impossible to miss. He was wearing a black adidas tracksuit with slides —even though it was snowing out— and carrying a (hockey?) bag over his shoulder. Most importantly, he wasn’t wearing a beanie today, so Jeff could see his long hair in all its glory. 

Because Jeff was unabashedly staring at him, he also noticed Eric read the new note above the tip jar when he got to the counter. The new note, which Jeff had put there this morning read ‘Valentine’s Day first date? Cheesy (no) / Romantic (yes)’.

“Still hasn’t asked yet?” Eric said in a way of greeting. 

“It’s a nickname for Skinner,” Jeff blurted out. He instantly wanted to kick himself for not playing it cool, like at all, but he’d been waiting for Eric to return for days so he could explain his nickname. 

“Huh?” Eric asked, clearly confused. 

“Skinny.” Jeff pointed to his name tag. “It’s a nickname for my last name.”

“Oh!” Eric said.

Jeff didn’t think he imagined Eric’s eyes moving up and down over his body, especially when he saw Eric’s mouth turn up when Jeff felt his cheeks heat. 

“You have a first name though?” 

“Jeff,” he kinda choked out before clearing his throat. He was probably imagining the whole checking out thing and either way he needed to act like a normal person. 

Wait, hadn’t he already told Eric this first name?

“But no,” Jeff said, answering Eric’s earlier question. “He hasn’t asked yet. Your usual?”

“Yeah,” Eric agreed as he began fishing out his wallet from his bag. 

Jeff pried his eyes away from Eric’s arms before informing him that, “Progress has been made though!” Jeff pointed to the tip jar. “We’re getting into the actual planning phase.”

“Yes, I see that. But Valentine's Day is like two weeks away? Don’t you think that is a little far away?”

“I’d say yes, but you’ve met him. I think he needs time to plan it. There’s no rushing with this one.”

Jeff wrote out Eric’s order and passed his cup over to Reino. 

“True,” Eric agreed. Valentine’s Day, that your idea?”

“Yes,” Jeff admitted, feeling oddly embarrassed about the fact. A few uneasy giggles escaped as he scratched the back of his neck. 

Jeff was a romantic, so what? There was no reason to feel embarrassed to admit it to the greek god before him. Jeff internally shook himself before letting his confidence come back to him. 

“So, what do you think?” He asked Eric, like he was indifferent to the answer either way.

“About what?” Eric asked. 

“Do you think Valentine's Day is a good idea for a first date?”

Eric shrugged and said, “Seems like a lot of pressure.”

“I think it’s cute,” Jeff told him. 

“You have any plans?” Eric asked. 

“For Valentine's Day?” Jeff double checked, not sure if Eric was asking because he cared whether the answer was yes or no, or if he was just making idle conversation. 

“Yeah…” Eric said, eyes flicking from Jeff to the counter and back. 

“Not yet,” Jeff told him honestly before raking his eyes up and down Eric’s body. “Just waiting on the right guy I guess.”

Eric, with a hint of a blush across his cheeks, nodded as he split his change and dropped it on both sides of the tip jar. 

***  
“No date update?” Eric asked, looking cozy in what Jeff thought was probably one of many university hockey hoodies Eric owned and jeans.

Jeff followed Eric’s line of sight to the tip jar. Today the note simply read ‘Sabres or Bills?’ since Jack was working and too stressed about the date to have patrons decide his fate on anything else date related today. 

“Eichs has decided to go through with the Valentine's Day first date.”

“It won by $4.09,” Jack said as he walked out from the back room. 

“But,” Jeff cast his eyes Jack’s way, “he won't follow through unless he can think of what to do on their actual date.”

“Dinner, no?” Eric asked, like it was obvious. 

Duh, Jeff bit back but rolled his eyes. 

“Yes dinner, but that came with a new problem.” As Jeff had been informed every ten minutes his last two shifts. 

“Jack here is 19 and a poor college student,” Jeff pointed at Jack like Eric had somehow forgotten who this was all about. “Whereas Hallsy has that NHL money from before, so Eichs is a little intimidated.”

“I just don’t want to embarrass myself,” Jack said.

“Oh,” Eric said, sounding surprised. “You know him, Taylor doesn’t care about any of that. Besides, he was only in the league for like four years. He wasn’t making Sidney Crosby money.” 

“That’s what I said,” Jeff said, punching Jack’s shoulder lightly. 

“Maybe you could cook for him?” Eric suggested, speaking directly to Jack. “It’s intimate and private. Not that it’s really a big deal if Taylor gets recognized, or if that even happens or anything but…” Eric trailed off. 

“No, yeah that's a good idea actually,” Jeff said nodding in agreement. “You should do that, Eichs.” 

“I can’t cook though,” Jack said, already trying to dismiss the idea. 

“I could teach you a few things if you want,” Eric offered. 

“Really?” Jack asked, sounding hopeful. 

“You cook?” Jeff asked, eyebrows raised.

“I’m the oldest out of all my brothers, you kind of pick it up,” Eric explained away. 

Jeff nodded and handed a cup over to Jack so he could start making Eric’s drink. 

“You play football?” Eric asked, pointing at the Bills’ logo on Jeff’s crewneck. 

“No, I just watch. I'm a dancer,” Jeff said. 

Eric laughed, and Jeff couldn’t figure out what he thought was so hilarious. Jeff didn’t really think his major and his career was funny.

Had Jeff finally figured out what Mr. Perfect’s flaw was?

“That a problem?” Jeff asked, without a single trace of amusement in his voice. 

Immediately Eric sobered and asked, “Wait, you're serious?”

“Uhh yeah,” Jeff said, trying not to sound so overtly defensive but knowing that it still leaked through his words. 

“Is there something wrong with that?” Jeff continued, staring back at Eric unflinchingly. 

“No!” Eric said, almost too loud. “No,” He said quickly. “Of course not. I just…”

“Didn't know guys danced?” Jeff finished for him. Jeff’s annoyance and anger vanished as quickly as it came. Eric wasn’t one of those guys, Jeff should have known. He was just surprised. And embarrassed by his response if his blush had anything to say about it. 

“Of course they can be,” Eric assured him. “I’m, I’m just surprised. You look like an athlete.”

Jeff laughed brightly, amused out how Eric couldn’t stop putting his foot in his mouth. 

“I am an athlete,” Jeff said, smiling widely. 

“Yeah! Of— Of— of course,” Eric stuttered, his cheeks growing redder. “You just said you were. I just meant, that well, I thought…” Eric trailed off, probably knowing there was no saving himself. 

“Stop while you’re ahead, dude,” Jack said, sliding Eric’s drink over to him. 

“I know what you meant.” Jeff giggled. “Have a good day, Eric.”

“Yeah, uhh, you too,” Eric said, stuffing his change into the Sabres’ side before turning to leave. 

“Oh, I forgot to give you this,” Eric said, turning around and handing a wrinkled piece of paper over to Jack. “My number. Text me about those cooking lessons,” he said before turning back and walking out the door. 

“Dude,” Jeff groaned, banging his head against the counter. “How the fuck did you get his number before me?” 

***

The next time Eric walked in, Jeff was surprised, and a little bit devastated, about the fact that Eric cut his hair. It wasn’t a buzz cut or anything, but it was definitely shorter. 

Jeff reorganized the cups at the counter so he wouldn’t openly stare as Eric made his way to the counter, and, even though he’d just seen him, he was surprised by the voice he heard when he reached the counter.

Because the voice he heard, it didn’t belong to Eric. 

“Hey, can I get an Americano?” Eric’s look alike said with a friendly smile. “And uhh,” he pulled out his phone and scrolled through a text exchange. Not Eric muttered under his breath, “God damn it, Eric.” And then, to Jeff, he warmly said, “Hold on, sorry. I can never remember his order.” 

He made an apologetic face and continued to scroll through his phone, presumably looking for the order in their text exchange. 

_Ohhhhh._

It hit Jeff all of a sudden. This must be Eric’s brother. Or, one of them at least. Eric had mentioned something about it last time, being the oldest one of his siblings. 

“It’s a flat white,” Jeff suggested helpfully. 

“Oh, yeah. It is. Thanks,” Not Eric said, giving him an appraising once over. If Jeff didn’t know any better, he’d think Eric’s maybe brother was _checking him out_. 

“So, where's Eric?” Jeff asked after passing their cups to Reino. Jeff thought it best to cut through the pretense that this wasn’t about Eric. 

Not Eric’s eyes lit up, and he said, “He’s coming. He takes forever to leave the rink, and I’m not just going to wait around outside. It’s way too cold for that. How’d you know?”

Jeff rolled his eyes playfully. Jeff could give a million different reasons, but he went with the most obvious. Wordlessly he pointed to Not Eric’s face. 

Not Eric tossed his head back and laughed.

Jeff cracked a smile and shrugged. “Family resemblance.”

“Of course,” Not Eric said, laughter still dancing in his eyes. 

“Name?” Jeff asked, because he’d learned from his mistake with Eric. 

“Jordan!” Eric called just then from the doorway. His annoyance was clear and his brother was more than amused by it. 

Jeff lifted an eyebrow and scrawled the name on both cups as Jordan laughed.

“What?” Jordan asked as Eric reached the counter. 

“Don’t ‘what’ me,” Eric said before turning to Jeff. “Sorry about him.”

Jeff just laughed and brushed it off. He shrugged one shoulder and said, “Nothing to apologize for.”

“Chill Eric, geez,” Jordan said. “Me and,” Jordan dropped his gaze to Jeff’s name tag, “Skinny were just talking.” 

“That’s what I'm afraid of,” Eric mumbled.

Sam handed Jeff their drinks then, and Jeff slid them over the counter to them. 

“Here you go,” Jeff said. 

“Thanks,” Eric said, for the first time today not seeming overwhelmed. “See you later, Jeff.”

“Later Eric,” Jeff nodded toward him. “And it was nice to meet you Jordan,” Jeff added. 

“Yes, _very_ nice to meet you,” Jordan said, eyes lingering on Jeff a beat too long. 

“ _God_ , stop,” Eric said, yanking Jordan toward the door. They walked a few paces before Jeff heard Jordan say, “Oh, so _that’s_ him.” Immediately followed by Eric hissing out a “Shut the fuck up,” before the only thing that could be heard was Jordan’s laughter. 

***

The next time Eric came in, Jeff was glad that he was alone. He looked like he had just come from the rink, sweat was collecting by his temple, and Jeff was having some serious thoughts about that. 

Eric gave Jeff a disarming smile, opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped when he spotted someone behind the counter. He looked down at the tip jar and back up, past Jeff’s shoulder, before calling out, “Hey Hallsy! Which do you prefer?”

Jeff heard a short burst of laughter from Taylor’s direction and then suddenly an arm was being wrapped around Jeff’s shoulders. 

“No way! Staalsy! What are you doing here?” Taylor asked. 

“He’s basically a regular here, Hall, which you’d know if you didn’t sleep through all your shifts,” Jeff said, smirking. 

“Skinny! Dude! You wound me,” Taylor said, unwrapping his arm from Jeff’s shoulders and putting his hands over his heart. “Low blow, man.” 

Taylor hip checked Jeff before looking back at Eric. “It’s weird to see you here man, off the ice.”   
Taylor laughed. 

“It’s weird to see you working,” Eric said, and Jeff could sense an unsaid joke pass between them. 

Taylor laughed and rolled his eyes “Ha ha Staal. Laugh it up.”

Eric laughed. “Why do you even work here, Hallsy? Thought you were some kind of former superstar.” 

Taylor shrugged. “I got bored,” he said, and Jeff kind of wanted to smack him. A loving but maybe hard smack since Taylor was kind of an asshole sometimes. A loveable asshole but an asshole. 

“Ahh yes, why everyone gets a job,” Eric said, rolling his eyes at Taylor’s ridiculousness. “So, Hallsy, which do you prefer?” 

“For what?” He asked, confused.

Eric pointed down at the tip jar. “The poll.”

“Oh! Steak for sure. Hey, let me grab your drink.”

“It’s a flat white,” Jeff said before Taylor even asked what his order was. 

Taylor raised a brow but said nothing about it. 

“You got it!” Taylor said, plucking the cup out of Jeff’s hands. “On the house today, man! So good to see you.”

“You literally saw me yesterday.”

“Still,” Taylor shrugged. “Not everyday my hockey fam and my coffee fam commingle.”

“I don’t know if that’s actually true,” Jeff said. 

Eric winked Jeff’s way, but said, “Thanks Hallsy.”

“No problem, bro. See you at the rink!” Taylor said before walking away.

“Well, I guess we have our answer,” Eric said. 

“I guess we do,” Jeff agreed. 

***

Jeff was closing the shop by himself the next time he saw Eric. 

“Closing already?” Eric said as white puffs of air escaped his lips into the cold frigid air like he’d just run to get here. 

Jeff nodded, but let Eric in. “It’s Sunday.” 

“So you’re closing at three?” Eric asked.

“It’s also a holiday,” Jeff added. 

“Yeah, I know,” Eric said, looking down at his feet. 

“You’re working by yourself today?” Eric asked a second later when he realized they were alone. 

“Yeah, Jack finally did it,” Jeff said, proudly. He smiled up at Eric. “And, obviously, Taylor said yes. I wasn’t going to make them come in and ruin their Valentine’s Day.” 

“I’m glad my cooking lessons didn’t go to waste then,” Eric said, flipping the chairs up onto the tables for Jeff. 

“Thanks again for that. Jack was like over the moon about it,” Jeff said, finally finished with closing up the register. He motioned for Eric to wait before he went into the back and dropped the money off in the safe. When he came back out he was met with a smiling but nervous Eric. 

“It was no problem, really, the lessons,” Eric said.

Jeff, done with his closing duties and suddenly finding himself in the coffee shop with nothing between him and Eric but the silence of the cut music, felt a mixture of uneasy nervousness and hopefully excitement when he asked “So, what’s in the bag?” 

He gestured to the good size shopping bag Eric had been carrying the whole time with bated breath. 

“Oh!” Eric said, face growing warm. “Just some food.”

“Some food?” Jeff asked. 

“Yeah,” Eric said, scratching the back of his neck. “You said you didn’t have plans so…”

“So you thought you’d bring me food?” Jeff finished for him. 

Eric huffed, seemingly frustrated with himself. “So I thought we could eat. Together. I cooked.” 

“Oh,” Jeff said, finally catching on. 

“You said that you thought Valentine’s Day was a good day for a first date…”

“I did,” Jeff agreed, stepping into Eric’s space. “But I remember you disagreeing.”

“I didn’t disagree,” Eric said, setting down the food and placing his hands on Jeff’s biceps. “I remember being particularly undecided.”

“But you’ve decided?” Jeff asked, wrapping a hand lightly around Eric’s neck, his fingers tangling in the long blonde strands he loved. 

“I’ve decided,” Eric said, brushing a curl out of Jeff’s eye and pushing it behind his ear. 

“So?” Jeff breathed more than said. 

“So, be my Valentine,” Eric whispered before capturing Jeff’s lips in a kiss. 

It was cheesy, sure, Jeff thought, but he didn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> btw— In celebration of its upcoming re-release, the title is from one of my favorite songs on Taylor Swift’s Fearless. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
